Sensei's family
by toastxkun
Summary: this is about kakashi's family and what goes on in their lives as a normal ninja family... but in konoha nothing is normal expressly the hatake house Please enjoy and R
1. MEETING the Family

Summary: this is about kakashi's family that's all you need to know

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or kakashi but I made up the family members except Sakumo so those I don't own or any other characters I use. This story was inspired by Before the Copy Nin by Raion21 it is a very good story you should read it if you are looking to read something about kakashi's family

Enjoy

Chapter one: MEETING THE FAMILY!!!?!?!?!

In Konoha it was peaceful and quite…….well mostly except the Hatake house.

" MOM, Shikaru is pulling Miya's hair and I CAN'T STUDY!!!!" Taiya was yelling as loud as she could.

There was a moment of peace in the Hatake house since Shuko, Kisho and Miya were born. They were the eldest of the children two boys and one girl. They were born around Easter.

Then Tayia

Shikaru

Tai

Emaru

Shiki

Ruki,chiki (twin sisters)

Itori

Kakashi

Down in the kitchen Kasaru was making breakfast for all 12 of their children 13 if you count Sakumo.

On the other hand Sakumo was trying to lower the yelling teens so the neighbors wouldn't wake up again. yes there was a last time.

"ok, Shikaru stop pulling your sister's hair so Taiya can study…"Sakumo said in a demanding voice.

There was a very rare and very long silents …. Until sakumo spoke in uncertain tone

" Taiya said that she was STUDYING"

Everyone in the room just looked at their father and thought he went crazy… but yet again Taiya isn't the type that likes to study. Sakumo was surprised in a happy way that he almost forgot he had 9 more other children to check on.

So he went off to look for the others in their very big house of theirs. He peeked into the family dojo only to see his two eldest sons Shuko and Kisho training. He left only hoping that they don't try to kill each other who know there is a first time for anything

So he left to now what Tai's doing. He got to the room only to see Tai and his two younger sisters drawing away.

So sakumo left them and saw Shikaru with his girlfriend and Emaru who was trying to get him to notice that he can see what see did to the battle puppet she had made. Sakumo just chuckled at the sight and left.

He went to his room only to get some slippers only to see his two youngest kids Itori and kakashi reading or looking at an orange book that said in red letters. Make out Paradise. Sakumo nearly dropped down when he saw this in a short panic he wanted to see if his wife was coming if she was and saw this Sakumo knew he was good as dead. He quickly grabbed the book out of the child's hand.

"daddy I have a quston?" Itori asked sweetly

"yes…." Sakumo was quite sure of himself that they didn't know anything in that book so he lessoned to the question.

"what dose it mean when they say 36-24-36 in that book?" itori said

Sakumo didn't know what to say the 3 year olds he was in a panic first they read Jiraiya's perverted books then they read it and now asking questions but he was saved when his wife yelled that breakfast was done and ready to eat.

Everyone ran as fast as they could so they can get something to eat meanwhile kakashi and his sister Itori were still wondering about the new subject they found out about today. Sakumo on the other hand just hoped that they didn't ask any questions on the book or subject. Jiraiya was a great and close friend of the Hatake's he gave sakumo the books to read but….. he really didn't have time to read any yet.

In the middle of Breakfast Itori once again said in that cute little girl voice tried to ask her mother a question over all the noise that was going on,

"Mama I have a quston"

Just being able to hear she said " yes what is it"

In the most innocent little voice you'll ever hear this is what she said.

"mommy what dose (S) mean"??

Shikaru, Shuko, Kisho, Tai, Miya, Emaru, Ruki, Chiki, Shiki, Taiya nearly chocked on the food they were eating and cracked up. Kasaru was in shock and sakumo hit his head on the table. Kakashi was about to say some thing worse and then they heard a knocking sound on the door and thanks to kami's luck sakumo was saved well……maybe.

" hello my good friend" the man said in a Happy-go-lucky voice

Sakumo gave Jiraiya a thank-God-you-are-here and a this-is-not-the-time look.

"come on in" sakumo said in a OMG she is going to kill me once I get in voice.

"HELLO KIDS" jaraiya said in a happy voice

All the kids just looked at him and said all together

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!"

Next chapter : Jaraiya the Toad Sage

**This is the Hatake family Birthdays(why I don't know?) **

Sakumo-dad/anbu captain age 37 Sakumo Jan 19

Kasaru-mom/anbu captain age 34 Kasaru Nov 15

Miya-anbu/sister age 18 ½ Miya April 8

Kisho-anbu/brother age 18 ½ Kisho April 6

Shuku-Jonin/brother age 18 ½ Shuku April 6

Tayia-sister/jonin age 17 Tayia June 15

Shikaru-brother/jonin age 16 Shikaru Dec 25

Tai-brother/chunin age 14 Tai Oct 31

Emaru-sister/chunin age 13 Emaur March 13

Shiki-brother/genin age 12 Shiki July 4

Ruki-sister/genin age 12 Ruki Feb 14

Chiku-sister/genin age 12 Chiku Feb 14

Itori-sister/not ranked age 3 Itori Sept 14

Kakashi-brother/not ranked age 3 Kakashi Sept 15

Hope you like the story and Please comment you help me with next chapter if anything is confusing to you now so the story will be more clear ok Bey-bey!!!


	2. jiraiya the toad sage

Hi, hope you like the story so far ok

Chapter 2 : Jiraiya the Toad Sage…..

"Who are you" all 12 children now all saying in a demanding voice.

"Who am I you ask well I'm glad you asked I am the Toad Sage the best out of all the Sannin Jiraiya!!!" now doing that weird one foot dance thing he dose ( I don't know?)

The kids were laughing so hard that they couldn't breath they thought that this guy was a joke. They all were laughing until a really loud yell came from outside

"JIRAIYA I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE" Tsunade yelled

"oh great, Tsunade found me already…" Jiraiya said

All that Sakumo knew that Jiraiya did something perverted or something like that and got Tsunade mad at him and now he is hiding in there house.

When Kasaru heard Tsunade's name her she got her head up and had an evil grin on she was thinking of how Tsunade-sama was going to kill Jiraiya for this time and how…

Sakumo gave his friend a salute knowing that Jiraiya was going to get beaten into a bloody pulp.

After just thinking that Tsunade punched the door down

"JIRAIYA……" Tsunade said in a very very angry tone

Jiraiya on the other hand was thinking of dirty stuff and not really paying attention to what was going on and had the biggest nose bleed ever. Miya and Kisho tried to cover kakashi's and Itori's eyes but it was to troublesome so they let them watch Jiraiya get beaten into a bloody pulp.

After 10mins half were shocked and half enjoyed it…

After 15mins of it all kids enjoyed it and Jiraiya said that he will never ever look at the women's bathing house ever again. Tsunade stopped even though she knew that he was lying.

"Sorry about that" Tsunade said as if she didn't do anything.

Then it was official every Hatake kid knew and thought and agreed on that Jiraiya is a Pervert Tsunade is Scary and their parents had very weird Frineds.

Sorry for the short chapter did you like it. Should I continue? It's up to U. I put Tsunade and Jiraiya in because….. well I don't know ok. So please review thanks for reading

Next chapter: Meeting Sensei – its about Ruki, chiku and shuki's yes they are on the same team and there sensei wants to meet the Family?!?!?! What will happen…


	3. meeting Akari

Sorry for the long update but I was writing the chapter in my notebook sorry once I got writing the chapter changed so the chapter is called **Meeting Akari. **This is off topic but You can watch the 3rd naruto movie on ** so after you read if you are interested go watch it ok?! So to the story**

Meeting Akari

After that Ruki,chiku, and Shiki all said to the family that the Genin exams were today!

"Good luck your going to need it" Shikaru said in a brotherly tone of meanness in his voice

Ruki just stared at her older brother and trying to think of a comeback then she had it

"Well…well you don't even have a girlfriend yet and you are what 16" Ruki trying to make that into an insult

"well for your information I DO have a girlfriend she is very cute and hot unlike someone I happen to know" Shikaru was staring right at Riku

Just then his father, Sakumo was about to say something then Shikaru knew it, he has said to much he didn't tell the family about Akari expect for Emaru.

"ummm… I'm done, breakfast was good mom! Bye" Shikaru stood up and ran to the door.

"Don't slam the.." Sakumo was saying then

SLAM the door made

"..the door" Sakumo finished

"you better get going if you don't want to miss the teams you are on" Kasaru their mother said

The 3 siblings looked at each other

"great food mom" they said at once and ran to the door

"Don't slam the…" "they Forgot to shut the door" Sakumo said

Outside ruki,chiku and Shiki ran and just about to reach the front gate of the house Chiku Said

"Shiki-san you forgot to shut the door"

So shiki ran back to the door and then

SLAM the door went

"why do they do that?" sakumo asked his wife

Kasaru just shrugged 

Meanwhile the 3 siblings were running through the streets of konoha to get to the academy

"I hope we aren't late" ruki said panting

They were all outside the academy and ran through the halls then they got to their class (or so they thought) they slammed the door open and saw it was the wrong one

"SORRY" the ruki.chiku and shiki said and shut the door

So they ran the right one this time and slammed the door open

"S..S…SORRY" the 3 siblings said at once and their sensei Kakushi just laughed at them

"you 3 remide me of you father, always coming at last second." Kakushi said and continued "you just made it sit down"

Time seemed to take forever and they all got nerves when their names weren't getting picked.

"Team 4: Hatake Ruki,…Hatake Chiku,…and Hatake Shiki" kakushi said and was about to start to name the next team then Yuui Kimito an other student was mad "Why do they get to be on the same team for pity sakes their Siblings!" Kimito yelled

"Well" Kakushi began "Ruki had the highest grade out of the class and Shiki had the worst…… Weird for the best and the worst student coming form the same clan at the same time"

Everyone laughed and Shiki blushed he felt like he humiliated his clan of Hatake.

After saying all the teams they all went out side to go home and Shiki just happened to look at the swing to see his older brother Shikaru and a girl with pinkish hair talking and Shikaru giving a kiss on the cheek to the girl.

"I don't think dad knows about this girl" Chiku said

" I know just what to do" Ruki said evilly

"no Akari you don't want to come over trust me" Shikaru said rather loudly

"But" Akari protested but got interrupted by a laughing noise

" Hi Shikaru whats you doing" Ruki said in a sisterly tone

"nothing just talking" Shikaru said nervously

"oh ok well we will be going to tell Dad and mom about our teams" and then Ruki whispered "and your Girlfriend"

Ruki yelled run and Chiku and Shiki followed and before he know it Shikaru didn't see his sisters or brother any where, he fell into a short panic and kissed Akari a good-bye kiss on the cheek and ran after the 3 kids.

"there is the house" Shiki said panting the kids were about the reach for the door then a poof of smoke came only to reveal Shikaru.

"we….we… we just have to hold him off till father gets home." Chiku said nervously

And it just so happens that Sakumo didn't have a mission and was walking home with Jiraiya.

"DAD" the kids yelled and Shikaru was caught red handed trying to choke his sisters and brother

"Hi and how was school today kids" sakumo asked his 3 children

"it was good I guess and Guess what we know…" chiku said

Shikaru knew what was going to happen next.

"We saw Akari, Shikaru's girlfriend and he kissed her" the 3 of them said

Shikaru knew he was dead when his father looked at him

"So Shikaru, When are we going to meet this Akari?"

Shikaru franticly trying to say something said

"We and mean the family can….meet her at….dinner ,yah dinner" Shikaru ran off.

He saw Akari still sitting there and waiting

"Hi Akari, want to…come over for dinner with your family" Shikaru said

Akari's face lit up and her head went up and down happily

FEW HOURS LATER

Knock-knock-knock

"Come in Brat" Kisho one of the eldest brothers yelled in a brotherly tone

Shikaru opened the door and yelled at his brother

"Why didn't you open the door you knew we were haven guests today baka!"

"to L-A-Z-Y dua" kisho said lazily

Sakumo walked into the room with a shock when he saw the whole family there in the room

"I…I…I can explain you see she wanted her whole family to meet us" Shikaru said

Then they herd Kasaru's voice say "Dinner Ready"

Everyone ran to the table but the only people left in the room was Akari's family and Sakumo.

Akari's family only had 3 children and 2 parents the Hatake's family had 12 children and 2 parents.

Akari's family was surprised that the house was so big with a small family.

Sakumo explained that in the 1st shinobi world war the Hatake was a powerful and respected and still respected but the clan was almost wiped out but the Hyuga and the Uchiha were only hit a bit.

But the dinner went fast and all of them had a good time

TO BE CONTINUED…………………

Please review and yes flames are allowed and if anything are confusing please tell me so I can make the next chapter better


	4. auther note

Hi this is me kimimarukun000 well…. I'm changing my pen name to ninbunny ok


	5. The missing child

Hi it is me ninbunny with the next chapter oh……….for the cake poll in my other storys it will end this saterday so vote!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto (I wish I did and if I did haku would of lived so would sakumo)

Author's note: sorry for changing the chapters I hope you like it and this will give you a hint of what is going to happen to the hatake family…………………….

Chapter 4 missing child

The next day ruki, chiku, and shiki went to the academy to meet their new sensei.

"wow" the 3 siblings said in amazement as the tall man walked in to the class were the new genin were

"Lets go ruki, chiku, and shiki" the man said

The three of them shook their heads and followed him to the training field

"So lets introduce each other" the man said

"Well….. if you do it first so you can show us how it is done" Shiki said

The man nodded in agreement

"My name is mykio and I'm your new sensei" Mykio said smiling at the children

"My favorite food is seaweed salad I like to lesion to music and surf the web" their sensei said with pride

"Your turn" mykio said to the sailings

"My name is Ruki hatake…"

_This should be nice a hatake is in my group_ mykio thought to himself

"…. My name is Chiku hatake and this is my brother Shiki hatake" Ruki finished

The three of them stared at their new sensei and saw him pail

_Three hatakes three of them if anything happens to them I will be at the mercy of sakumo if anything happens to his children_ mykio shivered at the thought

"Well your first job as a new team is……… a family report to know your family members more ok…" Mykio still shocked that they put three siblings together

That afternoon the three of them went home and looked for photo books of their family

They found one hidden from view and took it out and found very interesting photos

" Look at that one" Chiku said

" Yea mama and papa are with that kid who is he we never saw him" Ruki said angrily

It was sakumo and kasura hugging a little boy who was smiling then they read what was under the photo

_**SORAI HATAKE**_

_**Born oct 14 ----- missing april 27**_

"hello kids dinner is ready." Kasaru said happily to her children until she saw the book

"what are you doing with that?" Their mother said with concern

"Mama who is Sorai?" chiku finally spoke up

"he….he…." kasaru tried to say but she couldn't bring herself to

"maybe your father can say.." kasaru said then left.

Jiryira was their that night for dinner and everyone looked happy expect for kasaru

"Hun what's wrong?" sakumo asked his wife

"Nothing…" kasaru said to sakumo still staring at her food

" Jiryira who is Soari?" Chiku said with a mouth full of food

" he…..he….was a great shinobi…who" jiryira stopped and looked at sakumo and kasaru to see if it was ok to continue

"he was a great shinobi who disappeared during a mission, the mission was to capture a member of Akatsuki dead or alive his team returned but….he didn't." the toad sage said with sadness

"I remember overhearing his team say that there was smock and then the missing nin and sorai was gone!" Miya said in a surprised voice

"Was he a hatake?" Taiya asked

"No but your mother and father felt sorry for the kid because his parents died on a mission so they took him in as their own." Jiryira said

After that the rest of the dinner was silent…

Outside……………………..

" so when are going to attack?" a man said in a black and red cloak

" But that your!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the man next to him said in a shock

" It's a mission and it must be done." The man snapped back

Both of them were on a cliff overlooking the hatake house…

TO BE CONTINUED………………………………………….

I'm putting Akatsuki in it because it would be good come on S rank criminals and a mission son what will happen well you have to wait and see…

PLEASE R&R thanks for reading 


	6. family betrail

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto!!!!!

Thanks for all the readers No reviews cry

Chapter 5 Family Betrayal

Knock ,Knock someone was at the door so sakumo went to answer it

"Hello?" sakumo said to the ambu at the door

"Sorry but hokage-sama asked for you and Jiryira-sama" the anbu said

Sakumo nodded and turned to his family, they nodded back, he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and left.

outside……………………………..

"Now" the man on the cliff said

"So you knew Sakumo and Jiryira were in there?!?!" the sorter man said in amazement

Both men jumped down from the cliff.

Inside the hatake house……………………………………….

"did you hear anything?" shuko said suddenly

"Nope" Kisho shook his head

"Well I'm going outside to prey." Kasaru said to her kids

"CAN I come to?" kakashi asked his mother

"Sure" kasaru said to her 3yr old son

Kakashi and kasaru went out side to pray

All of the other Hatakes were about to get ready for bed until they herd a crash inside the house.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?" Ruki and chiku both screamed

"We'll see." Miya said looking at Shuko and Kisho

All three of them ram down stares only to see little Itori in a little corner in front of two men. One of them with a kuni in his hand

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Kisho yelled and charged at the man.

Then in a split second the man punched Kisho in the stomach and blood fell out of his mouth and Kisho fell down

"Get rid of them." The taller man said

The other man held up his kuni and there was a scream

The Chaos Has Begun For The Hatakes…

All the kids upstairs were afraid of the 4 screams that came from down stairs. The man went up stairs and the fighting began up stairs but the kids lost…

Out side Kasaru and kakashi herd nothing of what was going on inside the house until the back door flew open

"Long time do see." The man said to kasaru and was looking at kakashi

The man had blood on his hands form the other fights in the house

"Who are you?" kasaru yelled at the man

"Kakashi get behind the stones ok." Kasaru whispered to her freighted son

The man though a kuni at kasaru and they started to fight but in the middle of the fight the mask and the straw hat the man was wearing fell off.

"S…Sorai???" kasaru said in disbelief

"You let your guard down to easily kaa-san" Sorai said as he punched kasaru in the stomach.

"Why?" kakashi asked Frightened

Hokage's mission house……………………..

The door slammed open as an anbu came in

"Sakumo your house is is under attack by by akatsuki!!!!!" The man shouted

"Sakumo and Jiryria go take your teams to see what is going on!" the 2ed Hokage said

Both men nodded and disappeared

Kasaru was now dead in a pool of her own blood and kakashi was as scared as scared can be…

Sakumo and jiryira just came

"Father!" kakashi shouted

"this is….." But before kakashi could finish sorai slammed kakashi's head into the ground knocking him out

He grabbed his hat and mask and then disappered

Jiryira looked inside of the house only to see total destruction and blood there.

"Sakumo you aren't going to like this." The toad sanin said in a sad voice

4hrs later

They discovered that no one survived the attack but kakashi and sakumo, but sakumo wasn't there in the first place so the next day the whole village was going to hold a funnel….

To BE Continued

Did you like it please review that will make me sooooooo happy thanks for reading (love it)


	7. dreams or reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I only own my Deidara and Kakashi-anbu and Itachi plush dolls!!!!!!!

A/N: sorry for the long update! I wasn't thinking about continuing… but look at me now continuing! To the story!!!!

Chapter 6: Reality or Dreams…

Sakumo shot out of his bed, nervous, frightened with cold sweat going down his head…he turned around to see his wife sleeping peacefully next to him.

_It was all a dream? A Really BAD dream, maybe I've been on 1 to many S ranked missions…_Sakumo thought to himself.

Kasaru woke up, but barely.

"nani" Kasaru said in a low whisper.

"nothing!" Sakumo quickly said still shaking from the dream so he went to see how the children were doing…

When he was walking to Kakashi's and Itori's room he heard the front door slide open.

Sakumo flew down the stairs with a kuni in hand only to see Lain.

"Lain…you…you came back…Your ALIVE!" Sakumo said surprised

Lain, just nodded her head yes, she was sent on a S ranked mission 11months ago. Sakumo hugged his 15yr old daughter and helped her up the stairs to go to bed. When he did he saw Miya, Emaur and Taiya all sleeping on the floor.

(a/n: just like bunk beds…just Japanese styled beds!)

Then he checked Ruki and Chiku who were sound asleep.

Then to the 2 eldest sons, he really hopped they cleaned their room, which they didn't but, they weren't in there room!

That got Sakumo worried, he went to the dojo only to see them sleeping there.

_They must of fell sleep while training_ Sakumo thought then left.

Then the went to shiki, Shikaru's and Tai's room only to see them "Trying" to sleep but were still WIDE awake.

"Oto-san, why are you awake?" All 3 boys asked

"Why are you 3 awake at such a late hr.?" Sakumo asked back

Silence…..Silence….more Silence…Sakumo gave up and left.

He was relived that it was only a Bad dream…and Taiya studing! That was definitely a dream.

MORNING

IT was morning and the girls saw another person in they room…

All three girls screamed in joy "LAIN!!!!!!!!!!"

Lain jumped up, this was the first time in many months that she had a good nights sleep.

They all hugged her.

Sakumo told Kasaru that Lain was back, This made her very happy.

All the boys were happy that there sis was back from her first Away Mission, Kakashi and Itori thought that she was a stranger but Lain left when they were only 1.

"Who is that Oto-san?" Itori asked

"That's Lain your Nii-chan!" Sakumo said happily

Kakashi and Itori nodded.

Sakumo smiled _maybe he will have a some what normal family that he promised Kasaru when they got married…_

FLASH FORWARD

It was night in Konoha and Kakashi woke up suddenly _what I would do to see their faces again…_Kakashi thought as he went back to sleep…Tsunade will want him to train his team tomorrow…

THE END

This is the end for Sensei's family….but I will continue with a sequel!!!! I hope you like this ending here is the summary for the sequal:

What if Team 7 got all the rookies and Guy's team interested about Kakashi's family?!? When they all get sent into the past. Naruto will meet his parents and things will get interesting!

Spoilers for ch 380 and up (Shuuppden(sp?)

Nani what?

Nii-chan Older sister


End file.
